katawashoujofandomcom-20200222-history
Shizune's route
Act 1 ~ Life Expectancy Hisao meets Shizune on his first day at Yamaku and she and Misha answer several of Hisao's questions about the school over lunch. Hisao immediately notices Shizune's competitive streak in her desire to finish their schoolwork first, before they show him to the nurse's office. Upon learning that Hisao has no interest in joining any particular groups the following day, Shizune and Misha make the first of several attempts to get Hisao to join the student council, once in the cafeteria, and another attempt in the student council office over a game of Risk. The following day, Shizune and Misha drag Hisao off to the Shanghai for an extended lunch, with Hisao having to endure more of the pairs relentless teasing and recruitment attempts. Later in the week Hisao witnesses an argument between Shizune and Lilly over turning in papers for the festival. Due a poor choice of words on Hisao's part Shizune and Misha successfully coerce him into helping them build several of the festival stalls. After a time, Hisao, finally, reluctantly, gives in and joins the student council, much to the girls' delight. On the day before the festival the pair wake Hisao and discover his medicines. However Hisao manages to avoid telling them about his Arrhythmia. Misha explains that the two will be patient and wait until "Hicchan" trusts them enough to tell them about it. On the day of the festival Hisao spends the day with the two girls and wins a stuffed cat doll for Shizune. However Hisao's day is spoiled by a reminder of his weak heart, and his fragile mortality. Later, on the school rooftop, the trio eat dinner and watch the stars (although Misha falls asleep). Despite being mute, Shizune shows Hisao the stars and the view of the town and the festival in an attempt to raise his low spirits. As they watch the fireworks together Hisao thinks that he might be growing attracted to Shizune. Act 2 ~ Learning to Read Hisao wakes up the day after the festival, lingering on the night he had with Shizune and Misha. He realizes that he can't be thinking about how the festival went when he has exams to focus on, as they happen immediately after the festival, which he finds unfair. Deciding to study before class, Hisao goes outside to do so in the nice weather, still thinking about how things went at the festival being accompanied by Misha and Shizune. His thoughts are interrupted by Shizune approaching him from behind. Hisao attempts to greet her forgetting that she can't hear him, and greets her after realizing with a wave. He tries asking where Misha is, thinking that it's less awkward actually trying to hold a conversation with her by talking, even if she can't hear him. In an attempt to communicate, Shizune slowly makes gestures in response. He sits there not knowing how to communicate back when Shizune realizes his struggle, taking the initiative to pull out a pen and a pad of paper. They then further have a conversation on the pad of paper. They begin small talk, until Hisao asks about the stalls that they went to. Shizune tells him that they went to the stalls that he had built so he could feel a sense of accomplishment and feel proud about the work he had done. He thinks that it was a trick, but she explains that they had done so because he had looked depressed. She leaves not soon after wishing him luck on his exams. Hisao thinks about the oddness of having a conversation on paper between two people that are in each other's presence and ponders learning sign language. Act 3 ~ Sleight of Hand Hisao wakes up and begins to walk to the school. He runs into Shizune, using a notepad and talks to her about exams. She wishes him luck and walks off. Hisao then runs into Misha, and tells her that he wants to learn sign language. She asks why, and he replies that it would make conversing with Shizune much easier. Misha remarks that she wants to be his sign language tutor, and walks off. Act 4 ~ To My Other Self Category:Plot